Everybody: Song fic
by BSBLUVER
Summary: Rachel is the Backstreet Boys' go-for. What happens when she gets stuck with them in a mysterious castle after the bus breaks down on the way to a city? (Bad summary, I know, I know.) Rated M for stuff


"Hey Rachel, when do you think we're going to get to the hotel" Nick asked me, resting his chin on the seat. I looked up from the romance novel I was reading and into his gorgeous green eyes. He had to be my favorite out of the entire band. Putting my bookmark into the page, I shut the book and placed it on the seat next to me.

"I honestly have no clue. Why don't you ask Tom? I'm pretty sure he knows." I replied to the tow-headed man. Ever since I became the go-for for the boy band, the Backstreet Boys, I was living what all you fans dreamed of. True, I had to do whatever they wanted me to, get whatever they wanted, and basically cater to their every need, but it was so worth it to be around these guys.

I had never expected to be doing this. One would think that they would hire a drop dead gorgeous girl for my job, but it turns out they didn't. All I have is boring brown eyes and short, dishwater blonde hair. My body type... well, let's just leave it at 'An hourglass with a few extra minutes'. So, I wasn't that good looking, we all get the point, but things turned out well.

Nick turned from me and yelled out to our driver, Tom. "When are we going get to the hotel?"

"Yeah, I have to pee." A.j. said, bringing a giggle to my lips.

"I second that motion." Howie raised his hand into the air. Kevin shook his head and continued to stare out the window.

Tom looked back at the five boys through the mirror. "We should be..." he started, but was cut short when the bus gave a loud bang and began slowing down. Pulling over to the side of the road, Tom climbed out of the bus and went to check the engine. This worried me. The boys all looked at each other and followed one another out the door. _Well, I better go see as well._ Grabbing my book, I exited the bus. Tom was just closing the hood when I went and stood next to nick. "Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Tom asked.

"Good." the rest of us said simultaneously.

"It is fixable." All of us leaned in closer. "But I won't have it done until tomorrow morning." I cringed at the old man's words. The boys were not happy about this set back. "We're going to freeze on the bus!" Brian shouted.

"Brian is right!" Kevin said, then stopped for a moment. "Well it might be good for us."

"Are you insane?" Howie looked at Kev with a look of confusion. "I'm going to die of starvation out here."

"I'm just going to crawl underground and write music until I die if we're stuck here." A.j. said.

Nick has his arms crossed over his chest. "My mom was going to call me when we got to the hotel." The band continued listing off all the bad things when I saw a roof of some house peaking up above the trees.

"Hey guys," All the arguing stopped and the others crowded around me. They all saw what I was looking at, or at least I thought they did. Tom walked by us and turned to face us.

"C'mon. You can see if you stay there for the night." Tom told us and walked in the direction of the house. Not complaining, we followed him, leaving the bus behind.

**...**

By the time the house came into full vision, it was already dark out and a storm was rushing in. What I had thought to be a house turned out to be a castle of sorts, perhaps a mansion. Tom walked up to the door and pushed the rickety wood open. Inside, it was dark and, with what little light there was, you could see cobwebs hanging around.

Bringing up the argument from earlier, Nick said "This was the second time the bus broke down." _True, but we already had this conversation. Why bring it up again?_

"It wasn't my fault." Tom replied. _Also true._

"Yo, what if we're never gonna make the next show?" Brian said.

"I'll try contacting management." Howie pulled out his cell phone and dialed the management number. Unlucky for us, there was no service out here.

"It ain't my fault!" Tom snapped. "Look, the bus broke down; I'll get it fixed. Y'all just chill here for a minute."

"No way! This place is creepy." I said looking around. The boys agreed and complained some more.

"Look. Look!" We all shut our mouths and looked at Tom, who was backing away slowly. "I'll be back." Then the man took off back to the bus. Nick held onto my arm and we all walked in.

**...**

I was lying on my bed reading my romance novel by the light of the lighting, which was really hard, so I put my book down and stretched. It seemed like a good moment to take a bath. In the bathroom, a claw footed tub sat against the wall next to a shelf that held what I assumed to be bath salts and soap. Picking up the green apple scented bath salt, I turned the water on and let it get warm before dumping the salts in.

During the middle of my relaxing bath, a knock came from the door. I nearly jumped out of the tub in fright. "Rachel, it's me Nick"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for scaring the living daylights out of me. What do you want?"

"Rachel, I'm not comfortable with you staying in this room by yourself." Nick said from the other side of the door. "I don't trust this house. It creeps me out." Thunder crashed over the house. *This storm is going to be a doozy.*

"I know it does, but why don't you grow a pair?" I said stubbornly. "I'll be fine, just you wait and..." Then I heard a scream that sounded almost like Brian's. "Nick?" No answer. "Did you hear that? It sounded like Brian." When he didn't answer me, I grabbed the towel I had found mysteriously hanging up and wrapped myself in it. I opened the door and Nick was no longer there. _That's odd... he had been here a few seconds ago._

Deciding to go find him, I went to get dressed, but I couldn't find my clothes. None of them were anywhere in the room or bathroom; only a silky red nightgown with an 'N' embroidered on it was found on my bed where I had left them. _Where could they have...? Nick, you dirty little bastard._ He must have taken them and left this piece of sexy lingerie. Since it was the only thing I had to where, I put it on and stormed off in search of the blonde prick.

As I flung open a set of doors, I came across a table covered with fruits and meats. Weird women sat around it, playing with knives. At the end of the table sat the Phantom of the... It was A.j. dressed up as the Phantom of the Opera. "A.j., what is going on? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh, I could ask the same of you." he said suggestively. I immediately covered myself up. He stood up and began walking towards me like he was a predator and I was his prey. "Tell me Rachel, am I original?" A.j. had a powerful hungry look in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're..." I took a hesitant step back

"Am I the only one?" He was getting closer so I took another step back and ended up hitting the door which was now locked tightly. A.j. stalked over to me and placed his hands on my waist roughly and whispered in my ear. "Am I sexual?"

"Okay, this is really awkward..." I said meekly. "I really need to go find Nick now, so if you'll excuse me." His right hand pounded on the door next to my head and he looked at me angrily. "Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now." A.j.'s hands began to move higher when the door fell open, making me fall out of his reach. Picking myself of the ground, I ran from there. _What the hell was that? I never suspected A.j. to be such a pervert._

Once more, I opened a set of doors. This time I found Kevin with a book in his hands and he was wearing very odd clothing while sitting on a desk. His head was turned so I couldn't see the right side. He wore an old looking suit, glasses, and a top hat. When he saw me, he placed the book next to him and smirked. "Yeah... I know, I know. Do you know where Nick is? He's the reason..." I trailed off as Kevin grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "Kev?"

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them honestly, Rachel." he said. Suddenly, he picked me up and sat me on the desk. His eyes never left mine. "Am I original?" _Not again..._ A hand was placed on my knee. My heart began beating in my chest as Kevin looked at me, lust glowing in his eyes. "Am I the only one?"

"No you aren't. There's Brian, Howie, A.j..." His hand began moving up my leg slowly, causing me to gasp. This was wrong. Kev never acted like this before and it was making me uncomfortable. "Kevin, please stop."

"Am I sexual?" he said almost like he was panting. Still, his hand continued up my leg and was now at my mid-thigh. When I tried to squirm away from him, he squeezed my thigh tightly. I looked in horror as he turned his head and the entire right side of his face was covered with blue scales. A scream escaped my lips. "Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now." The wall behind us opened up to show many of the kinky sex toys it held. This was getting too weird for comfort. Using all the force I could, I pushed him away from me and made a mad dash for the door.

As I ran through the castle, I wondered what was going on. _Am I dreaming? What has gotten into the boys? Where in this damn castle is Nick?_ I came around a corner and nearly crashed into a man dressed almost like Kevin was, but it was a bit sleeker. Before I hit the ground, he caught me around the waist and hoisted me back up. "Thank you. Do you know...?" Underneath the top hat was none other than Howie. "Hey, was this Nick's idea? You know... the whole having A.j. and Kev try to rape me."

"I don't know." he replied. "It's not rape if you like it, right?" _What does that mean? Howie..._

"Howie, you're in on this too!" I shouted. Before I could protest, he began assaulting my neck with his lips, kissing my soft skin roughly. His hands gripped my arms, not allowing me an easy escape. "Get off me you freaking creeper!" My hands pushed on him, but he didn't budge. All of a sudden, he pulled back and smiled at me evilly. That is when I noticed the fangs protruding from his mouth. _A vampire, really? _As Howie went in to bite me, I punched him in the nose and kicked him in the groin before making my flight.

I took off down the hall again, praying that I wouldn't meet yet another one of the band to find them acting all lustful and sinister towards me. It was getting quite creepy... _You know you like it, though._ Oh gosh, what was I thinking?! The boys were down right gentlemanly, we enter this place and, somehow, that changes suddenly. _You can't wait to see what Nick has in store for you._ Damn, my thoughts were right, but was it what I really wanted? Could it be I desired Nick?

Now I ran into a large empty room. It appeared to be a ballroom, but I wasn't quite sure. A stair case led up to a balcony where a figure stood, hands placed on the rail, looking upon the room.

"Hello?" I called out, but all I heard was a low, rumbly growl. The figure began coming down the stairs quickly and I began to run, not risking running into another messed up band member. As I ran across the room, I looked over my shoulder at my pursuer. He was wearing a coat with fur and appeared to not me affected by it. The face was so familiar, but was covered in fur like a werewolf. _Who does he look like...? Brian! _"Brian! You listen to me!" I yelled. "If you so much as touch me, I'm going to turn you from a rooster into a hen."

"Rachel, you can't escape." he answered back and let out a haunting howl. My feet pounded down the next hallway, Brian was getting closer, and I was probably not going to get away this time. I swear I could feel the claws of the monster chasing me on my back. "You can run but you can't hide_!" I'm going to die here! Why did the bus have to break down?_ Suddenly, something grabbed my arm and yanked me into a dark room. Before Brian could get in, I slammed the door shut and twisted the lock.

There was almost no light in the room at all, none except for the one in the corner of the room. That light shined down upon an odd looking coffin. The coffin was tan and had dirt and cobwebs covering it. If I hadn't have been freaked out from the previous events, I would have said it was a sarcophagus. My breath was coming in short little bursts from the running I had just done. I was tired and just wanted to curl up and sleep, but I still had to find Nick. _Nick. _"Why couldn't you have just gone to bed? I would have been fine." I said out loud.

"Rachel, is that you?" My head twisted in the direction of Nick's voice. It seemed to be... no. That is so... "I can't see a thing in here."

"Oh my gosh, Nick." I said, standing up and walking over to the casket. There was a crack big enough to fit my fingers in on the front. "Nick, hold on. I'll get you out of there." Prying on the edges, I began to try and free Nick so that I could kick his ass when he got out. "I hope you know you're in big trouble when I get you out. What you did was so immature."

"Yeah. I know." he replied, a smirk evident in his voice. I gave one last pull before the panels opened up. Nick was standing there, wrapped up like a mummy. As he stepped out of the sarcophagus, I stepped back and watched his every move. "What is wrong, Rach? I'm not gonna do anything to you."

"Yeah right. I'll believe that when I wake up from this awful dream." I said vehemently. "You're just a figment of my imagination, along with the others too. I even bet Tom is s zombie."

"A dream? Perhaps..." Nick said. He had a guilty look on his face, which worried me just a bit.

"Ugh! Why are you so anal?" I threw my arms up in the air. "This is crazy. You're crazy. Hell, maybe I'm crazy, but at least you aren't creeping out on me like A.j, Howie, Kevin, and Brian did. Was that your idea as well?" Nick had a distant look in his eyes. He didn't move or talk and probably didn't even breathe. "Nicky, you okay there? Nick? Hello, anybody home?" When I waved my hand in front of his face, he grabbed my wrist suddenly, making me jump in surprise.

"Rachel..." Nick said in a way that made butterflies flutter in my stomach. _He is too damn sexy..._ Dear god, what was I thinking? This was so cheesy and made me wonder if Nick red one of my fantasy romance novels that has sexy vampires that fall in love with a mortal and have to be cautious as not to kill the woman or disgusting monsters that pleasure women with their tentacles. I wanted to surrender to whatever he chose to do to me, but would it be real? Anger filled me at not knowing if this was a dream or real life. Arms around my waist pulled me out of my thoughts. My eyes drifted up to look at Nick. He was looking down at me with a suave smile. "Am I original?" he asked.

_To hell with it all! _"Yeah." I answered. Nick pulled me closer to him and bent his head down to my neck and kissed my neck.

Breathing warm air against my skin, he asked "Am I the only one?" Goosebumps rose on my flesh and heat rushed to my lower stomach.

"Yeah." I said barely over a whisper. Nick's hands moved from my waist down to my hips and he pulled me against him. We were now flush with each other. Our bodies seemed to fit perfectly together. He found the pulse on my neck and began sucking on the sweet skin there, electing a moan from me. I wasn't sure how far this was going to go, but I didn't really care. _Dream or reality, I really want this. _"Am I sexual?" Nick pulled back and smirked at me.

"Yeah." His voice was husky.

"Am I everything you need?" My hands placed themselves against Nick's chest and I looked at him with an innocent look on my face. Teasingly, I moved my hips against his, winning me a groan.

"You better rock your body now." This nearly undid me. Before I knew it, Nick was kissing me passionately on the lips. The way he moved his against mine was pure magic. His tongue ran over my bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Opening my mouth slightly, I allowed him to enter. Our tongues entwined with each other and danced around. As he explored my mouth, I moaned against his lips as I felt something press against me. Nick pulled back and lifted the hem of the nightgown over my head.

Once I was standing before him naked, he looked me up and down. I tried covering myself, but he growled at me. "Don't, Rachel. You're so beautiful." A hand ran from my hip up to the curve of my breast. "So beautiful..." Nick kissed me again, but this time it was sweet and gentle.

"I love you, Nick." I said in a pant of arousal. "Make love to me."

"I feel the same as you." he said, grabbing at where he could unwrap the cloth from around him. This took him no time at all and as soon as I saw him in all his naked glory, I felt more heat pool between my legs. Nick pinned me up against the wall and as he went to make his move, a crash of thunder shook the room and I fell into darkness.

**...**

I shot up from the bed in a cool sweat. _It was all a dream. Only a dream. _Of course I was a little disappointed at this fact, but I knew that it probably wasn't the right thing anyways. Outside, it was sunny and I knew the storm was over and that Tom had probably fixed the bus by now. Climbing out of the comfortable bed, I got dressed and exited the room where the boys were starting to come out of their own rooms.

Brian walked over to Howie, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Yo, yo Howie, I have to tell about this dream I had last night. I was a werewolf and had hair all over me." Howie listened intently to him.

"No way man, I had a dream also. I was like a Dracula and had like a," Howie stuttered. Kevin came and joined the group saying he had a dream as well, then A.j. did too. Just then Nick walked up next to me and stood there awkwardly. Listening to the guys ramble on about their odd dreams.

"Good morning, Nick. How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Fine." he replied quickly and joined the guys. "I had one too and I was a mummy, and Rachel..." I froze to the spot and so did the others. The boys all looked at each other, then turned to me.

"So... uh, Rachel," A.j. said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Did you have a dream last night?" Letting out a scream, I ran back into my room and slammed the door shut. To my surprise, there, sitting on the bed was the nightgown from the dream.


End file.
